His Disapproval
by SoulAcademy
Summary: A deceptive plan instigated by Lucy threatens the relationship between Natsu and Lisanna. Natsu is blind to the deception and if it means snapping some sense into him, Lisanna is willing to be condemned for her seemingly selfish action.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **My first story; it's so exciting! Not to mention it's also a collaboration between ChedderChez and I._  
_

*This is not a Lucy-bash fanfiction. We can be immature at times, but we're not _that _immature.

This story was actually inspired by the anime movie Bungaku Shōjo. Believe it or not, it came to being through discussions of Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki of Fairy Tail which led to discussions of Kotobuki Nanase of Bungaku Shōjo, who so happens to be our favorite character. And that led to this story seeing the light of day. Enough backstory!

This was originally going to be uploaded as a one-shot, but we decided on a two (maybe three)- shot.

Note: We played around with the dates a little. Hope no one minds; it was for the sake of the story!

Disclaimer: We do no own Fairy Tail.

Not sure if this is needed, but what the heck:

Disclaimer 2: Neither do we own Bungaku Shōjo

* * *

_Retrieved From: Chronicles of Natsu Dragneel_

_Entry #1_

_1 April, X777_

"_We Met Under the Magnolia Tree"_

_A while back, I asked Papa what a "chronicle" was. His reply was that it was similar to a journal and that the best way to understand the concept of a chronicle is to keep one. Papa bought me this notebook, but weeks passed without me entering any "logs," or so Papa called them. I didn't know what to write in it. Nothing ever seemed important or interesting enough. But today was different._

_It was the first day of school today. I'm officially in the second grade now; it's so exciting. I wanted to walk to school by myself to show that I am growing up, but Papa refused, claiming that I, being at eight years old, am still too young He walked me to the school gates, where we said our good-byes. _

_It was still a little early, so I sat down on a grassy patch. The spring breeze is so refreshing! None of my friends arrived yet, so I just waited. I looked around and spotted the large Magnolia tree that was the school symbol. The sight never failed to fill me with awe, as the blooming pink blossoms were very pretty…_

_Pretty. Speaking of pretty, sitting at the base of the Magnolia tree was a girl. For some reason, the instant I saw her, I knew we would become very close friends. After all, she was around eight years old (so am I), she was cute (like me), she had an unusual shade of hair (I also have an unusual shade of hair. Hers is white, mine is pink.), and she was sitting under my favorite tree so it must be her favorite tree as well. That was a lot in common, and those who have lots in common become friends easily. That's what Papa told me._

_And so, it was while sitting under the tree that she, Lisanna Strauss, and I, Natsu Dragneel, became acquainted with each other. Hopefully, this friendship will last forever._

Addendum:_ Papa told me that an addendum is something that is added as a bonus, so I think this can be counted as an addendum:_

_Writing this has actually been quite fun. Papa says that the best way to keep an accurate chronicle is to write in it every day. I heard parents like diligent children, and I don't want any inaccuracies, so I'll diligently follow Papa's advice._

_The "Chronicles of Natsu Dragneel"—that sounds cool._

_Entry #4_

_4 April, X777_

"_They Say 'Four' is an Unlucky Number"_

_For the longest time, I've been told that the number four is unlucky, that it is associated with death, which is a bad thing. And indeed, today was a very, very bad day. Lisanna, I, and our friends were playing together during recess. Lisanna was "gravely" injured, or so I heard teacher say. She had a very bad fall and broke her leg. _

_I went to visit the hospital later, and I met Mrs. Strauss. She said that the injury would heal soon; that the damage was not permanent. That's a relief. I asked Papa if I could stay with Lisanna until she recovered. He agreed, but in return I had to promise to work harder in school._

_Gray came by later with the class notes for that day. He also brought a deck of cards so we'd have something to do. They say that kids shouldn't play poker, but Papa disagrees. He says it's only bad if money is on the line, or "gambling." We weren't gambling, so I guess it was fine._

_Lisanna drew the ten of hearts, the four of hearts, the seven of hearts, the eight of hearts…and the five of hearts. Wow, she was really lucky. Obviously, she won that round. She also won the rest of the rounds, but those times she always got higher than a flush…it was truly astounding._

Addendum: _I asked Papa who "they" referred to. Apparently it is an "impersonal pronoun." It's used to divert attention away from any one person. You can say it refers to no one, or you can say it refers to a whole "agglomeration" of people. Papa says it's important to learn new words, and teacher agrees with him._

_Entry #1579_

_27 July, X781_

"_Swimming Lessons…"_

_Today is the start of summer break. Dad wants me to take swimming lessons, much to my chagrin. He says it's a very important skill, and it'll also help cool me off from the intense summer heat. Of course, I refused at first. I, for one, enjoy the heat. It's refreshing to me and helps me think._

_Then Lisanna said her parents also wanted her to go, and she accepted. So I figured what the hell; if Lisanna was going, it might be worth it…it's not what you think! She's a friend; a friend! And I'm only twelve; it's not like I would have any impure thoughts._

_Point is: swimming lessons for the whole summer. Hurray! (sarcasm). _

Addendum: _I apparently don't have any swimming attire…Lisanna's going to help pick one out for me tomorrow._

_Entry #1599_

_16 August, X781_

"_Introducing: Lucy Heartfilia"_

"_Geez, Natsu, did you cut swimming lessons again?"_

_That basically summarizes the first half of my day. Lisanna, being the good girl that she was, actually went to swimming classes. I didn't, and Lisanna caught me after she was dismissed._

_I replied that I already knew how to swim, but that was a flat out lie, and Lisanna knew it. But since lessons were over by that time, nothing could be done about it. Instead of staying on that subject, we decided to relax near the river—skip some stones, watch the fish, add to our rock collection, etc._

_Cutting to the chase, there was a girl in the deeper parts of the river, being carried downstream by the current. Lisanna was saying something about calling the police or rescue team or something. But in that period of time, who knows how far the current would have carried the girl? She might drown by that time. So I jumped right in…_

_Too bad I didn't know how to swim. Karma is a…nevermind, dad (and Lisanna) would scold me if I used a curse word. But you get the point. In the end, we ended up being saved by Lisanna, who, unlike me, could swim._

_Lisanna scolded me afterwards, telling me to think before I act. I countered that it was her own fault she forgot she could have swam and save the girl in the first place instead of panicking, and only remembered she could swim after I was put in danger._

_The girl whom we saved is called Lucy Heartfilia. She has about mid-length blond hair, but I think she's planning on growing it longer._

Addendum: _I learned a new word today: "trauma." I think the event that happened to Lucy can be classified as a traumatic experience. Dad commented that "period of time" is redundant. Just the word "period" is needed to get the point across. I'll keep that in mind._

_Entry #1936._

_19 July, X782_

"_Dad"_

_They say the number four is unlucky. I think that for me, that superstition is applicable. After all, 1936 is 44 squared. They also say 13 is unlucky…and I'm 13 years old this year. And today was a bad day. Dad didn't come home._

_Maybe he is just busy…maybe work held him up…but I didn't receive a call…_

_For some reason, I don't feel like writing anything more today._

Addendum: _Dad always says, "everything happens for a reason."_

* * *

"_Notes for entry number 3081. 6__th__ of September, year 785. The autumn trimester begins, name subject to change,_" Lisanna said, peering over Natsu's shoulder at something he was writing. "You really don't miss a day, huh?"

It was lunch break at school, and Lisanna had moved her desk to align with Natsu's so they could eat together. Natsu had out a pen and a notebook which he was scribbling upon.

"I wish you wouldn't say that out loud," Natsu said looking around. Thankfully, no one else was within hearing range. "My keeping a journal is top secret. It'll be embarrassing if someone finds out about this."

"Then why do you do it? No, scratch that. I know why you do it. But really, Natsu…I'm not telling you to forget about him, but you have to move on."

Natsu stopped what he was doing. "I told you I don't want to talk about that." There was a hint of anger in his words. It was clear that Natsu was struggling to keep his voice under control.

"Natsu…" "Fine, let's just eat, then," she sighed.

"I'm going home."

"But—" Lisanna started, but Natsu was already up and headed towards the door. "And after I spent so much time preparing today's lunch," she said, placing two rectangular boxes on the conjoined tables. Natsu didn't listen. "_It was your favorite, too,_" Lisanna mumbled, plopping down onto her chair in exasperation.

Natsu reached the classroom exit and slid open the doors. He was about to step out, but paused, instead turning around to face Lisanna. "Look, Lisanna, I'm sorry about getting angry. I'll eat it later, okay? I promise."

Lisanna folded her arms and turned her head away from Natsu with a "hmph."

Natsu shrugged, knowing that Lisanna wouldn't stay annoyed with him, or anyone for that matter, for long. He stepped out and was about to close the door when he heard:—

"Just make sure your back before the break ends."

* * *

_That Natsu! How did I know he wasn't going to come back? Probably fell asleep again, _Lisanna thought.

She was going to check up on Natsu, but the events of that day replayed in her head. She had hit upon a taboo subject, but it was for Natsu's own good! Still, the pink-haired high-schooler probably didn't want to see her. In the end, Lisanna decided to head for home.

When Lisanna reached the door to her house, she put down the bag she was holding and took out her keys.

"Mira-nee, Elf-nii, I'm back!"

"Welcome back," came two replies, and then one of them continued, "did you bring home a true man?"

Lisanna chose to ignore the latter comment. She put down the bag containing the lunchboxes on the kitchen counter. Mirajane attended to them, only to find that one was left untouched. "Lisanna, I hope you're not becoming anorexic."

"Of course not!" Lisanna exclaimed, wrinkling her nose in disgust of the thought. "That's Natsu's portion."

"A true man will eat the lunch a girl made for him, regardless of how bad it tastes," Elfman stated.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!" Lisanna pouted.

"A true man must speak the truth. No offense, but your cooking isn't quite up to par with Mira's."

"At least it's edible…"

"But what's he going to eat? Didn't he go to school? Why didn't you bring it over to his house?" Mirajane inquired.

"I don't know; he cut classes; I don't think he wants to see me right now," Lisanna replied, answering each question in sequence. She took a seat at the table and sighed. "I'll make sure to prepare an extra-large portion for dinner today."

* * *

_Entry #3081_

_6 September, X785_

"_A Want for Food"_

_Today is the start of the fall term. I guess school went well, though I returned home during lunch break and accidentally fell asleep. I wonder if Lisanna was worried about me. Speaking of which, I did act quite badly towards her earlier. I know she's right that I have to get over the fact that dad is gone, but it's not that easy. He was so important to me, taught me so much…_

_But what Lisanna doesn't know is that there's another reason I can't abandon the chronicles (I can't believe I still call it that from time to time). I wonder how she'll react when I tell her said reason..._

_The doorbell rang at around five o'clock. I went to open the door, half expecting (and hoping) Lisanna to be there. The person I found, though, was Lucy. Naturally, I invited her in, though not knowing why she was here. It was a kind of awkward situation at first since I couldn't offer any food because I didn't know how to cook. That made me realize the extent of my hunger at the moment. I was starting to regret not eating the lunch Lisanna made._

_I don't know how, but Lucy somehow got a hold of my journal. Of course, I instantly snatched it back, much to her surprise. I told her it was personal, and no one else but me was to know what was inside._

_Her reply came as a surprise: "Lisanna's seen it before, though, hasn't she?"_

_I haven't thought about it, but it was true. Lisanna has read my entries before. I wonder why I've let her do that. "Lisanna's…special," I said._

"_She's a friend, right? Am I not your friend as well?"_

"_You are, but…" I wanted to argue, but nothing came out. Lucy had logic on her side. If Lisanna was allowed to read this, isn't it only fair that Lucy can, too? So I let her read it, but only the first five entries. "Anything after that gets a little personal," was my excuse._

_After she finished, her only comment was, "so you stayed with Lisanna the whole time she was injured?"_

_The doorbell rang again at 7 p.m. By that time, Lucy had left. So guess who was at the door? Here's what happened:_

* * *

The chime of the doorbell grabbed Natsu's attention. Lisanna usually came at either one of two times on weekdays: right after school (about 3 p.m.) or at 7 p.m. That's excluding the morning, when she'd come over so the two can walk to school together.

Natsu took a moment to look at the clock, and a smile crossed his face. Seven o' clock.

He leapt for the door, pulled it open, and cried, "Lisanna!...I'm hungry…" Fake tears streamed down his face as he pretended to sink down to the floor. Lisanna stared at him blankly for a while, not knowing what to think of the situation.

"Now, what kind of a greeting is that?" she replied after a while.

"You should be honored," Natsu said getting up. "You're the only one I act this way towards."

Lisanna made her way into the house. There was a short hallway that led to the living room, where everything was placed neatly in order. The floor was made of wood rather than wrappers, trash was placed in the disposal bin, and the furniture was cleaned. This was the product of yesterday's back-to-school cleanup.

"I'm glad…" Lisanna uttered, stopping when she reached the end of the hall.

"Huh? For what?"

She placed her right hand over her left arm, displaying unease. "I thought…you'd still be mad at me."

"I can never stay mad at you for long. You're the same with me, right?" Natsu grinned.

Lisanna's eyes teared up, unable to contain her joy. But the mood was ruined by Natsu's growling stomach. Lisanna let out a giggle. "Guess that means I should get to work making dinner for the three of us."

Ever since the disappearance of Natsu's father, Lisanna had taken on the role of the "housewife" so to speak. She made Natsu's food and cleaned up the house. It was all quite draining, but Lisanna enjoyed it. She enjoyed spending time with Natsu.

When dinner was prepared, the two of them sat down on the dining table chairs. Natsu looked at the food. His mouth was watering, but he didn't dig in.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"Where's this afternoon's lunch? I promised to eat it, didn't I?"

"Oh, Mira-nee threw that out already. So just forget about it."

"But after you worked so hard on it...and I acted so horribly…I –I'm sorry, Lisanna."

"…" "The food's getting cold."

"Y –Yeah. Let's eat."

They started to eat when Natsu commented, "I think we forgot to call Happy."

* * *

**A/N: **Like it? Review! Don't like it? Review anyways! :P


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **In response to one of the reviews:—

We certainly didn't intend to portray Lucy as a "bitch," and so we apologize if anyone felt that we did.

And as for everyone else, thanks for the reviews. (And if you didn't review, thanks for the support, at least)

**Disclaimer: **We do not own anything that we don't own. (Pretty obvious, huh?)

* * *

As the rest of the students filed out the classroom at the sound of the bell, Gray Fullbuster heaved a sigh. He was in charge of cleaning the classroom for that day. Gray took a good look around the room, pondering where to start: sweeping the floor, reordering the books, erasing the board, et cetera. He raised his hand to scratch the back of his head. The whole room was a complete mess. It kind of reminded him of his own room back at home.

Oh well, nothing to it so might as well start. His eyes landed on a desk with a forgotten notebook lying on top.

Curious, he approached the desk. The book was spiral-bound and was opened. Gray scanned the page, searching for the name of the owner. It wasn't his intent to invade the privacy of others, but as he skimmed the words—"Natsu" "dance," "hospital," "forget"—his eyebrows furrowed. He went back to read everything carefully, and his eyes dilated. His right hand clutched hard onto the desk.

_This is insane. It's practically…no, it's _literally_ suicide. But for this to be written down and planned out so carefully, this person is serious._

Gray turned to the cover of the notebook, and was shocked at the name: Lucy Heartfilia. Abandoning his post, Gray sprinted out the door, determined to stop the consummation of such a plan.

On the floor of the classroom near Lucy's desk, a small puddle of water was steadily forming. Moving the line of sight upwards, one would see a desk that had frozen over, the ice slowly melting.

* * *

Lucy stopped walking when she reached the curb of the street. A car shot past, the momentum causing a small torrent of air that made her golden hair flutter in the wind. The sight of the speeding object made her heart leap. She shook off the surprise and breathed slowly to calm down. If something like that made her uneasy, there was no way she would be able to go through with the plan.

"Lucy!"

Upon hearing her name, the blond-haired girl turned around to face Gray. "Oh, you're done already? That was quick."

"Nevermind that," Gray replied. "You forgot this." He took out the notebook and handed it over to the girl who gladly received it.

"Thanks, but you could have waited until after you finished. The teacher won't be happy to find that you ditched cleaning duties."

"Don't worry; I'll be heading back soon."

"Oh, well, good luck then," Lucy smiled. The turning of the traffic light caught her attention. "I'll see you later." As Lucy took a step forward to cross the street, Gray once again spoke up.

"Are you really going to go through with that plan?"

Lucy stopped in her tracks. By '_plan,_' could Gray possibly mean the one she had so conveniently written down in the notes she left behind? The chance was high, and Lucy knew there would be no point acting clueless. "Yes, I am."

"But that's just crazy!"

Lucy clenched her teeth. "What do you understand? Do you know what it's like to love someone, but not have those feeling reciprocated? I'll do anything it takes just for him to turn his attention to me, if only for a few days."

"What you're doing isn't earning his love, its complete manipulation. Will you really be okay with that? If unrequited love is so painful, why don't you just move on? Instead of putting yourself in danger, there's a whole world of possibilities if you just look elsewhere."

"You're wrong on one point. I'm not in any danger at all. That's because I have the guidance of the stars. Even if I am to lose my memories, the stars will see me through."

"_The guidance of the stars?_ Isn't that just another way of saying 'fate?' Basically what you're saying is that you'll leave everything up to fate…I didn't expect something so irresponsible to come out of you."

Lucy crossed the street, and as she was doing so, her thoughts wandered back to the car the had sped past not long before. She looked down, doubt once again clouding her mind.

* * *

Lucy stepped out into the balcony of her room. She folded both arms on the railing and leaned forwards, gazing into the starry night sky. The celestial bodies shown brightly, bathing the town with their luminescence.

"Neh, Loke," Lucy whispered. "Is this really a good idea?"

_Do you doubt me?_

"No, it's just that…it seems wrong."

_The ends justify the means. In the end, you'll find your desired happiness. That is what matters most, is it not? Or do you want to live life with regret, never gaining the love of the one you love most?_

Her thoughts wandered to a certain pink-haired male, and her eyes narrowed in determination. "You're right." Picking up her cell phone, she dialed a number. After several rings, the recipient answered.

"Hey Natsu, there's an animal show being held today. Want to go with me?"

* * *

Erza Scarlet stood at the entrance of the carnival. The open field was filled with different rings featuring many creatures. Her eyes slowly scanned the area, lighting up when they found the object of their search. Erza's eyes gleamed in a rather childish fashion as she started her dash forward.

She came to a stop near a food booth containing an assortment of cake. And in the exact center was her favorite—strawberry cheesecake. When she placed her order and sat down to enjoy the delightful desert, Erza took a quick look at the time. He was late. And if it wasn't for the presence of the cake occupying her mindset, he would be dead.

"Yo, Erza! You're early." The call came just as Erza was finished eating. The voice belonged to a tall, blue-haired male with a red tattoo over his right eye—Jellal Fernandes. "My shift still lasts for another hour."

The confusion was evident in the red-haired female's eyes, so she took another glance at her watch. "But it says—"

"I think it's broken," Jellal commented, leaning over to examine the metal object. "Here, you can take mine." He took hold of Erza's arm, gently removing the malfunctioned device, replacing it with his own. "Anyways, I'd feel bad leaving you by yourself, but at the same time I can't ignore my work. Why don't you join me? I think there's one animal you'll find especially cute."

Nodding her head in acceptance, Erza followed Jellal to a cage. Inside contained a pure white cat with a rather serious countenance. Once again, there was a gleam in Erza's eyes. She reached out to touch the cat, but it turned away in contempt. This caused the female to sulk.

When Erza looked up once again, she found herself in eye-contact with the cat. A weird sensation flowed through her right eye.

"Is something the matter?" Jellal asked.

"Where did she come from?"

"You mean the cat? I believe it was a stray; the founder couldn't just leave it on the streets, so he took it here."

"You have the key, right? Then can you release her?"

* * *

The scent of cooking food filled the kitchen, causing Elfman to drool in anticipation of the meal. After some thought, he figured it was unmanly to do such a thing, and so quickly wiped it off. To take his mind off the food and to avoid further secretion from the salivary glands, he decided to initiate a conversation with his sister.

"So why are you staying home today?" Elfman asked Lisanna.

"Natsu said he was going somewhere with Lucy. He won't admit to it, but it's obvious that it's a date." A content smile crossed Lisanna's face, to which Elfman inquired:—

"And why are you so happy about that?"

"Well why wouldn't I be? Natsu's pretty hopeless, so for him to find a date is definitely a cause for celebration."

Mirajane, who had been busy cooking, couldn't help but overhear the exchange. "Don't you like Natsu, though?" she asked.

"Come on, Mira-nee. Natsu's been my friend since the longest time. It'll be awkward to have that kind of connection with each other.

Mirajane took time to study Lisanna's expression, searching for any signs of jealousy or doubt. There was none—Lisanna was serious; she was in total support of Natsu's relationship with Lucy.

"By the way," Lisanna continued, "Happy is coming over right now. There's one fish left, right? Can you give that to him when he arrives? I'll go out right now to buy another for tomorrow's dinner."

Lisanna made her way to the door, making sure to grab her coat on the way out. She was about to shut the door when she noticed she forgot her keys. Lisanna re-entered the house and ran to her room where she had left them on her desk.

Attached to the key ring was a purple rabbit adornment which Natsu had given her as a present a few years back. The sight of such a memorable object brought her mind back to Natsu's supposed "date." Was she really okay with someone else taking the boy away?

Shaking away the thought, Lisanna exited the house and started off towards the market. At this hour, the street was fairly empty with only the occasional passersby. This allowed her to travel quickly.

After Lisanna turned at the next curb, she stopped at the sight of a white cat. Strays were uncommon in this part of town, but to add to the rarity of the occasion, it was standing upright. Catching sight of the girl, the cat immediately fell forward, pretending to have failed in its endeavor to walk on two legs.

"Are you lost?" Lisanna asked the cat. It remained silent, so Lisanna tried again.

"_mrow,_" the cat purred.

"…mrow?" Lisanna smiled. "So you're just like Happy. You don't have to pretend to be unable to speak the human dialect; I'm used to it. So, are you lost? Hungry? Who's your owner?"

The cat remained silent, not knowing what to do; but Lisanna's encouragement soon got the better of it. "My name is Carla. I was…separated from my owner. Her name is Wendy."

* * *

"That was fun, wasn't it, Natsu?" Lucy asked the pink-haired boy. They had just exited the carnival that hosted the animal show, and were walking along peacefully.

"It sure was. I never knew animals could be so interesting! No wonder Lisanna is so attached to them.

A few moments passed in silence as the continued to walk. Lucy held both her hand together behind her back and stared up into the night sky, illuminated by the stars. "They're beautiful, aren't they? The stars, I mean."

Natsu turned his eyes to follow Lucy's gaze. "Yeah…"

Without warning, Lucy stepped onto the empty road and started to dance and twirl around. The celestial light added to the majesty of the movements. Any onlooker would be hypnotized at a mere glance.

Natsu was no exception. The beauty of the performance commanded his total attention. And as Natsu watched, the light seemed to grow brighter…and brighter still. He shook it off as a hallucination caused by his mind, and continued to observe the dance.

Until…

The car struck with a killing force, interrupting Lucy. Natsu could only watch in confusion, his expression slowly changing from one of peace to one of horror as the situation stared to strike home.

As Lucy fell, just before she hit the ground, a sudden realization came to her. The spirit of the constellation _Leo,_ whom she had name Loke, didn't have full powers during this time of year, because the constellation _Leo _was visible in the night sky during April in this part of the world. Right now, it was September...She had been tricked. It wasn't Loke that had come up with the plan, but rather some other entity.

Lucy hit the ground and lay unconscious from the impact. Scattered around her body was a few shards of ice and miniature puddles of water. The car had stopped a few feet away, its driver immediately running up to check out the situation.

Making a grab for his phone, Natsu dialed for the ambulance.

* * *

Lisanna stopped in front of an average-looking house and rung the doorbell. It opened up to reveal a twelve-year-old girl with blue hair tied up in twin ponytails with red ribbons. At the sight of Carla, the girl rushed to give the cat a hug.

"Carla! You're back!" Then turning to Lisanna, "Thank you!" cried Wendy, expressing her gratitude.

Lisanna smiled, but before she could answer, her cell phone rang. Excusing herself, she answered the call. "Hello?"

"_Lisanna! You have to come quick, Lucy's hospitalized."_

"Wh-what? But how did that happen! Nevermind, I'll hear the story when I get there."

They hung up, and Lisanna took a step to leave when Wendy said, "Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing," Lisanna replied. There was no need to drag the girl into this.

"It's not nothing. That short conversation and your surprised response imply urgency in the situation. I also overheard the word 'hospital,' so I think I might be of help. It's the least I can do to pay you back for finding Carla. Besides, you really shouldn't be standing around arguing at such a time like this, right?"

* * *

The doctor exited the hospital room, and was approached by a group of anticipating friends, namely Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, and Carla. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I don't know how the young girl did it, but Miss Heartfilia is in a stable condition right now." The words filled everyone with joy, until they heard the next bit of information robbed them of the moment—

"However, the patient is unable to remember any event pass the age of ten."

* * *

_Entry #2095_

_25 December, X782_

"_Happy"_

_It is generally accepted that animals cannot talk, magic is but a hoax, and poltergeist activity can be explained as caused by seismic activity, geomagnetism, or ball lightning. Those who claim otherwise are usually believed to be insane. This is largely due to the fact that many are unwilling to accept the existence of the supernatural. Yet ball lightning itself is considered natural despite being a somewhat unexplained phenomenon. So is the supernatural really just a mere figment of one's imagination, or is it present?_

_Today, when the four of us—Gray, Lucy, Lisanna, and I— were hanging out together as usual, we met the red-haired Erza Scarlet. Didn't take us long to form a friendship. Erza claims to have an artificial right eye because of an incident in her past. It was all quite interesting._

_Anyways, she invited us over to her house to play, hang out, or whatnot. We gladly accepted. As we were passing by an alley, there was a flash of light, causing all of us to flinch. It didn't last long, but when the light faded, we saw an anthropomorphic blue cat. The next bit of detail affected me more than anyone else. The cat, whom Lisanna suggested we name Happy, had around his neck Dad's muffler._

_Naturally, it was decided that I get to keep the cat. Whether this is because of the muffler or because no one wanted to take in a stray cat, I don't know, though there's no way that's what Lisanna was thinking. She's always had an attachment to animals. _

_I discovered something rather interesting when I returned home: I have dominion over fire. Interestingly enough, on this same day, Lisanna said she could communicate with animals to an extent._

Addendum: _I found out Happy can sprout wings, but he is, as yet, incapable of flying._


End file.
